Mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablets, have become more prevalent and sophisticated in their use. Many users opt to use mobile devices to initiate and complete financial transactions in lieu of credit cards. However, often times, using a mobile device instead of a credit card may be cumbersome, as different applications on the mobile device often do not communicate with each other in order to facilitate the completion of a transaction. In many instances, it may take users multiple explicit actions to scan a tag, such as a quick response (QR) tag or near field communication (NFC) tag, and load the information into an application.